


Ranma GX

by kellym01



Category: Fairy Tail, Ranma 1/2, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fairy Tail Cards, Fake Cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed soon after birth and traumatized by Genma, how will Duel Academy handle this Ranma and his/her own personal brand of chaos. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Ranma 1/2. No pairing decided. Fake cards. Title likely to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Nodoka Saotome lay back on her bed, the sheets dirtied with sweat and blood; she had just given birth to her baby, Ranma. She and her husband had decided on a name months prior to the birth regardless of the gender. Her husband had taken the new-born away to bathe it, she had yet to learn of the gender and the suspense was killing her but Genma was so adamant in bathing their child in some 'blessed water' that he had 'liberated' from his old master before he 'mysteriously disappeared' she was too weak to argue and so resided to waiting for her husband to return to the site of the home birth and hand her little Ranma.

The door to their rather small bedroom opened and the overweight, balding martial artist entered the room holding a small bundle in his arms. He approached the tired mother and handed her the small bundle, she took the now clean baby, wrapped in a small white towel, and held it close to her breast.

"He'll grow up to be a fine martial artist and a proud heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Genma said proudly, having checked the gender before he bathed the child.

"He." Nodoka said quietly, a small smile upon her face, her eyes half closed. She slowly pulled back the end of the towel and peered in, wanting to see her baby's gender for herself, she frowned when she saw that she held a girl in her arms, not a boy.

"Genma she's not a boy, she's a girl…your parents did explain the difference right?" Nodoka asked tiredly as cradled her baby closer to her breast.

"What are you talking about of course he's a boy, I saw his manhood with my own eyes!" Genma objected.

"I can assure you Genma, Ranma is a girl." Nodoka sighed, struggling to keep her eyes open as she opened the bundle once again and showed her husband the naked infant, Genma looked, blinked, looked again, rubbed his eyes, looked again, pinched himself…nope it was true his son was a girl…a weak little girl, how was he supposed to unite the schools now.

Genma continued to stare at his daughter as Nodoka rewrapped the sleeping infant, holding her to her breast protectively as she slowly succumbed to her fatigue.

' _I failed…but regardless I will continue to try until I have a son and heir.'_ Genma internally swore.

…

Nodoka was currently in the bathroom, on her knees beside the bath as it gradually filled warm soapy water, she held Ranma on her knee as she used her spare hand to test the water temperature, she turned the tap off when it was a reasonable depth that wouldn't be dangerous to three day old infant and when the temperature was neither too hot or too cold.

She lifted the infant and slowly lowered her into the bath, Ranma squirmed at first but stopped when her little behind touched the bottom of the bath, captivated by the water as her mother continued to hold her up in the bath.

Nodoka stiffened as she watched the small amount of red hair atop Ranma's head turned dark, almost black when she touched the water. The young 'girl' began to move her tiny arms through the water, not even noticing the sudden change in hair colour. Nodoka snapped out of her shock when Ranma started to fall out of her grip, she caught 'her' quickly, she lifted her back up only to freeze again, her eyes widening to their full extent when she saw what lay between her legs, her mouth dropped open and she did the only thing she could think to do, scream.

Her scream was quickly followed by the sound of Genma's heavy footsteps charging up the stairs, the half open door slammed against the wall as her husband stumbled into the bathroom to be met with the sight of his shocked wife holding up a dark haired baby who was simply staring at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a rushed tone.

"She…she…she…he…" Nodoka stammered, Genma frowned and peered into the bath and at the child and saw it to be a boy.

"Nodoka what's going on? Where's Ranma?" Genma questioned.

"Here…I put her in the bath…and then…" Nodoka stammered.

' _This is Ranma? I knew he was a boy before I bathed him…water must change his gender…I have a son.'_ Genma internally celebrated.

"I HAVE A SON!" Genma declared proudly, pounding his chest with his left fist.

Genma then began to celebrate by dancing about the bathroom, his thoughts going on about how he now had an heir for the school, an heir he could marry to one of Soun's daughters, a strong boy he could train. Nodoka's, however, were trying to come to terms with what had just happened and how it could possibly happen. Then it came to her.

"The blessed water." Nodoka breathed, she turned to Genma and glared at him _'You did this…I knew you wanted a son more than a daughter but…to go this far…to turn your own daughter into a boy just so you could have a male heir!'_ She mentally screamed at Genma, assuming that the reason he had 'mistook' Ranma for a boy was because of the fact that the blessed water didn't work instantly and that the reason he wanted to bathe Ranma in the blessed water before checking the gender, to ensure that she'd think Ranma was born a boy whether it be natural or by the water.

"How could you!?" Nodoka snapped at Genma, he looked to her with a confused expression "To your own daughter!" She continued.

"What do you mean No-chan?" Genma asked.

"Don't you No-chan me, I knew you wanted a son but I didn't think you would go this far to get one." Nodoka spat.

"I don't know what you mean. I admit I wanted a son but I didn't know the blessed water would make him switch gender when he touches water." Genma stated.

"Switch genders?" Nodoka questioned _'So that would mean…it's not permanent…and that Ranma can choose, if he wants to be a boy or is she wants to be a girl.'_ She mused.

"Yeah, I swear on my life he was a boy before I bathed him, then he was a girl and now he's a he again." Genma explained, beginning to sweat when Nodoka's gaze hardened.

' _How can she do that? She's normally so docile and loving and now…she's super scary.'_ Genma internally screamed.

"You better be right Genma or I will skin you and gut you with my family katana." She hissed, Genma swallowed and nodded in understanding, before dashing out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Nodoka turned back to her…son; he was still staring up at her with innocent eyes, his head tilted to one side. A small smile spread across Nodoka's lips, he just looked so adorable, she hugged him close again, bestowing a small kiss on his cheek. She then set about cleaning little Ranma while trying to avoid the occasional splash from the curious infant.

…

It didn't take long for the couple to work out that it wasn't the water that caused Ranma to switch genders but rather the temperature, though it took Genma two weeks longer than it did Nodoka. Nodoka was a little worried at the start with her baby switching genders every time she took a bath or he spilt his drink but she soon came to the realisation that she still loved her baby the same as if he…she…had only one gender, if anything this just made her baby more special.

2 Years Later…

Nodoka smiled to herself, she was currently standing in the kitchen icing a cake on the countertop, the cake itself was chocolate, atop it was spelt, in white icing, 'Happy 2nd Birthday Ranma'. It had been two years since their child's birth and Nodoka just couldn't stop smiling, Kimiko was going to come over with her three girls to play with Ranma.

The doorbell sounded and Nodoka stopped her icing and placed the said icing down beside the cake before heading to the door, cutting through the living room, casting it a cursory glance, there was a single green three piece sofa against the wall to Nodoka's left and directly ahead of her was a single comfy chair, the walls were a vibrant yellow and the carpet a light cream, in the corner beside the comfy chair was a small pile of gifts for Ranma, balloons of multiple colours were scattered about the room.

She exited the living room, entering the hall way, stopping a pace or two from the door, upon pulling it open she was met with the sight of her old college friend, Kimiko Tendo, she was a tall woman with brown hair, tied into a pony tail that reached her behind, her eyes were a deep oceanic blue, her face as always held a deceptive appearance of innocence, enhanced by her summer dress.

Standing in front of her were her three daughters, the eldest Kasumi, aged 4(1) was almost a perfect clone of Kimiko of when she was younger, her dark brown hair styled identical to her mother's, her clothing consisted of a pair of dark blue trousers and a dark purple top that left from her arms to her shoulders bare. Her eyes held the same mischief that her mother's did, though the child hid it far better than her mother did.

Beside Kasumi stood Nabiki, the middle child aged 3, she was half a head shorter than her elder sister, her brown hair a shade lighter than Kasumi's that was cut short, stopping just before her shoulders. Her eyes held an almost calculative gleam to them. She was attired in a faded yellow top with a small picture of a Baby Dragon on it with light blue jeans.

And to the middle Tendo's left stood the youngest, Akane aged 1, she would turn 2 in two months, had long blue hair reaching the centre of her lower back, she was wearing a bright yellow sundress. Each of the Tendo sisters held a small present, wrapped in light pink wrapping paper with a blue bow.

"Hey Kimiko, I'm so glad you could all make it and I'm sure Ranma will be more than happy to see you." Nodoka greeted as she smiled down at the three girls.

"Hey Auntie." The young trio chorused, each of them wearing a bright smile.

"Hey Nodoka, Soun says hi and that he's sorry he can't come but he has students to teach at the dojo and we can't really afford to blow classes off at this time." Kimiko replied.

"I didn't think he'd be able to come so don't worry; besides I know just how expensive one child is, never mind three." Nodoka chuckled as she stepped to the side and allowed her old friend and her daughters to enter the Saotome household.

The Saotome matriarch then presumed to lead the Tendos into the living room to be met with the sight of the decorated room, Nodoka smiled when she saw Ranma-chan run into a small collection of balloons, sending them flying, the air filling with balloons and giggles from the petite redhead.

"Why don't you three put your presents with the others and go play with Ranma-chan?" Nodoka said; the three girls nodded before placing the gifts with the others and dashing over to Ranma. Kimiko remained by Nodoka's side and simply looked on as their children played together with a small smile, while true originally she had, had her own doubts about Ranma with him changing genders every time she popped round but if anything it seemed to strengthen the growing friendship between her daughters and...Nodoka's young one.

"It's so good to see them getting along." Kimiko said as she turned to face Nodoka.

"I know what you mean." Nodoka chuckled.

"So how come she's a girl today?" Kimiko asked, casting a small glance to the young redhead as she chased a giggling Akane with a pink balloon.

"She just said she wanted red hair today." Nodoka chuckled.

"Has she worked out yet that not only her hair colour changes when she…switches?" She asked.

"She knows…she just doesn't understand it yet." Nodoka answered, not sure how to phrase her answer.

"Uhuh…so has Genma started trying to train Ranma-chan yet?" Kimiko asked, recalling how Soun wanted to started trying to convince her to let him train the girls not long after they started walking.

"Yes…according to him she has a lot of potential." Nodoka answered, she wasn't too thrilled with the concept of Genma training Ranma-chan at her young age but she just couldn't forbid it, not when she saw the smile on Ranma's face whenever she got to spend time with her daddy, even if he was a little rough in her opinion.

"You let him? Don't you think it's a little dangerous at her age?" Kimiko questioned.

"Well…he is a little…rough but Ranma just lights up whenever she trains with him…it makes her so happy…" Nodoka's voice drifted off.

The two adults continued their conversation as they watched the children continued to play, mainly chasing each other around, tackling each other or using the balloons as weapons, neither of them noticing how when Genma first entered the room from wherever he'd been and took in the scene there was a disapproving scowl upon his face, it vanished almost as soon as it appeared but it was there, even if no one saw it.

2 Years Later…

Genma stood in the back garden of the Saotome home, the grass was freshly mown, a flower bed or two along the edges, a tall wooden fence surrounded the small plot of land, concealing the garden from view from outside, unless someone were to stand on tiptoe to peer in. The bald martial artist was stood opposite his son.

Ranma was attired in a white robe, tied with a blue belt bound around his waist. He assumed an aggressive stance as his father had taught him, lowering his centre of gravity as he prepared to spar with his father and sensei.

"Are you ready Ranma?" Genma called.

"You bet dad." The four year old answered with excitement before charging at his father, keeping his centre of gravity low before he was close enough to Genma; he leapt into the air, striking upwards with his leg. Genma leaned back and out of the path of the strike.

Ranma began to fly past Genma's face, just passing him before his descent began. Genma brought up his leg as he began to turn his body before landing a roundhouse kick on the back of his son, sending him flying once again.

He watched on with an expression of disappointment as Ranma landed on his face at the foot of the far side of the fence, his face buried in the earth. Ranma brought up his arms and pushed himself up onto all fours before finally rising to his feet, wincing with every minor movement, his left elbow was cut from a couple sharp rocks and his right leg and lower back had suffered from a bruise.

"Come on Ranma, be a man, men don't cry over little boo boos, babies and little girls cry!" Genma spat, glaring at his son, Ranma flinched at Genma's words.

' _But…I'm both a boy and a girl.'_ Ranma internally muttered, fighting back his tears as he turned to face his father again, focusing on his breathing as he took on a more defensive stance. A smirk split across Genma's face, Ranma flinched.

Genma then charged at his son, crossing the small distance between them in seconds, Ranma flinched back, taken aback by how quickly Genma reached him, he brought up his arm just in time to block a punch, followed by a second, he blocked it again, wincing as he felt the beaten flesh start to bruise. Genma swept his foot beneath Ranma, decking him.

Ranma's back slammed against the grass, he winced as pain thundered throughout his being, Genma then proceeded to pin Ranma by his foot, applying enough pressure to prevent Ranma from escaping, subsequently causing the small child intense pain.

Genma watched his son struggle, waiting for him to do something. Ranma opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs "MUMMY!" He cried, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Genma stiffened, his highly trained ears picked up the stamping footsteps of his wife as she ran to the back door, it swung open to reveal the concerned face of Nodoka.

"Ranma!" Nodoka cried out as she charged towards them, altering her form as she did so, she struck Genma with her shoulder, hard. Genma fell from his position atop his son and crashed upon the ground. He looked on as Nodoka fell to her knee, pulling Ranma into her embrace, whispering comforting words as she continued to pet his back as he continued to cry into her shoulder.

"Shh Ranma, shh mummy will make it all better, shh." She whispered as she began to rock Ranma back and forth. The young boy felt his eyes grow heavy, feeling what little energy he had left leave him as he continued to cry until finally he fell asleep.

Nodoka continued to rock her baby long after he fell asleep. She turned to face her husband, still lying on the ground watching, her gaze hardened into a death glare as she rose back to her feet, inwardly wincing at her son's weight.

"Nodoka you've got to stop babying the boy, how do you expect him to grow up to be a real man if his mother is panicking over every little bruise!" Genma snapped, proving for certain that he had no survival instinct.

"No! Genma you are taking this too far, look what you've done to our baby Genma!" Nodoka spat.

"I've done nothing to him, all I was doing was teaching our son to be a true man, that in life situations will turn against him, as a martial artist he will have to face all kinds of martial artists, big and small…" Whatever else Genma was about to say died on his tongue when Nodoka struck out with her leg, striking her husband between his legs, his voice left him as he fought to control his pain.

He failed. Genma fell forward, clutching his crotch with all his strength in pain.

"Genma if I ever catch you… _training_ our baby again then I promise you I will divorce you." Nodoka spat, her voice becoming one of disgust when she described Genma's options.

Nodoka turned and walked back inside, holding Ranma close to her chest as she began to trace circles on his back. Genma could only watch on in shock as Nodoka walked away with his son.

' _How dare you threaten me woman…I don't care what you say I will train my heir!'_ Genma inwardly cried.

A/N Wrote this a while ago, not too sure on where it is going, please review and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

(1) This is obviously an AU, I altered the Tendo girl ages for one year or so apart for Duel Academy.


	2. Entrance Exams: Part 1

 

 

 

Akane Tendo, sixteen years of age, attired in a simple blue dress, her duel disk nestled on her arm, active and ready. She stood oppose her selected examiner, dressed identically to the others, a dark jacket, shirt and jeans with his own duel disk resting upon his arm.

"Hope your ready applicant." He stated in a gruff voice as he activated his own duel disk.

"Duel!" The duo cried.

Akane LP:4000  
Examiner LP: 4000

Akane started her turn, adding the sixth card to her hand.

"I'll start by activating the magic card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards." The bluenette declared, drawing her cards, gritting her teeth in irritation she set a single card on her field.

"I end my turn."

Her opponent chuckled, "Bad hand?"

She levelled a fiery glare at the older man before her.

"Just take your turn." She snapped.

"Now, now everyone gets a bad opening hand every now and then." He drew his card "I summon 'The Dragon Dwelling in the cave' (1300/2000 Lv4) in attack mode", the scaly green reptile materialized, releasing a roar of ferocity at its foe,

"Next, I'll play one card face down and now my dragon, attack!" no sooner had the order left his mouth did the dragon open his jaws and release an emerald sphere of smoking plasma at Akane.

"Activate trap, Negate attack!" Akane cried, the card rose to its upright position, the ball of plasma vanishing into a wormhole and the battle phase ended.

"Not bad, I end my turn."

Akane LP: 4000  
Examiner LP: 4000

"I draw!" Akane declared, a smirk spreading across her face as she gazed upon her monster, the examiner's form tensed when he took note of her change of demeanour.

"I summon, Valkyrie Dritte (1000/1600 Lv4) in defence mode, next I'll play the magic card Valkyrie's Embrace, this allows me to switch the mode of one of my Valkyrie monsters modes and remove one of yours from play, so Dritte shall be switched to attack mode and your dragon is removed from play." As her monster stood to its dull height upon her stallion the dragon shattered and the examiner pocketed his card.

"And to top it off Dritte gains an additional 100 attack points for every monster removed from play (1100/1600) now Dritte attack his life points directly!" She cried, the Valkyrie charged forward, the examiner reeling back as the gleaming blade slashed across his form.

"Next I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Akane LP: 4000  
Examiner LP: 2900

He drew his card.

"I'll start with the magic card 'Change of Heat'."

"Crap." Akane cursed as the card revealed itself, she watched helplessly as her Valkyrie vanished from her side of the field and materialised on her opponents.

"Now attack!"

The bluenette stumbled back as her own monster charged forward and sliced down upon her.

"You'll pay for that!" Akane cried.

"And to end my turn I'll activate another magic card, Swords of Revealing Light." The swords materialised and the examiner ended his turn, Dritte reappeared upon Akane's side of the field.

Akane LP: 2900  
Examiner LP: 2900

She drew her card. She eyed it carefully before adding it to her hand, she released a tired sigh.

"I pass."

The examiner drew his card with a satisfied smirk.

"I summon Element Dragon (1500/1200 LV 4) in attack mode, now attack my beast!" the dragon reared its head and released a fiery breath, consuming the Valkyrie from view and when the fires faded all that remained was a smouldering pile of ash.

"And that'll do for now."

Akane LP: 2400  
Examiner: 2900

She drew her card, glaring at the opposing dragon; she glanced at the card _'Wotan's Judgement? Dammit if I'd had this card last turn Dritte would still be around.'_ Akane internally cursed.

"I play another card facedown…and activate the magic card Final Light, this card allows me to pay a thousand life points to special summon a light type monster from my graveyard…though it does allow you to summon a monster with 2000 or less attack from your graveyard, unfortunately for you your graveyard is still rather empty now, return Valkyrie Dritte." Akane declared and once again the female warrior appeared on the field (1100/1600 LV4).

"Big deal, I already destroyed that card and my monster is still more powerful," spoke up the examiner.

"Doesn't matter. I now sacrifice Dritte to summon Valkyrie Zweite (1600/1600 LV5) in attack mode, next I'll activate her special ability, you see when this card is summoned I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose that overgrown lizard of yours." Akane explained with a tone of triumph.

The Valkyrie extended her arm upwards, rapidly bringing it down she slashed through the dragon's scaly hide, its cries of pain filled the air as it was shattered and once again sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn."

The examiner drew his hand.

"Well what are you going to do now, your swords only have one turn left?" Akane mocked.

"Activate my face down Call of the Haunted, and resurrect my Element Dragon (1500/1200 LV4)."

"But…"

"Next I play the magic card Monster Reborn!"

"But your graveyard's empty." Akane objected.

"Hence while I'll take one of your own, now rise once again Dritte!" He declared, the female warrior once again appeared upon the field (1100/1600 LV4).

"Either way Zweite is stronger than both your monsters."

He smirked.

"Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon one of my most powerful cards, the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode (2400/2000 LV7)." Akane stumbled back as the dark dragon materialized shrieking as it flew down to the field.

"Now go, inferno fire blast!" He declared the dragon reared its head and fired a molten ball from its large maw; it soared through the sky and…

"Activate trap, Wotan's Judgement, now all I have to do is switch the top card of my deck with a magic card in my hand, shuffle my deck and the battle phase is ended." Akane declared she then drew a card and replaced it with her 'Pegasus Wing' magic card, the molten ball struck the holographic trap card, fizzling out soon after.

"I end." The examiner muttered through gritted teeth.

Akane LP: 2400  
Examiner: 2900

Akane drew her card, a new smirk forming.

"I now equip my Enchanted Sword Nothung to my Valkyrie Zweite, the first thing this card does is increase my monsters attack by 400 points (2000/1600)."

"Still not enough."

"The next thing is, you see when this card is equipped it removes from play all Dragon-type monsters that my opponent controls, which means say goodbye to your dragon." Akane explained, and just as with the previous dragons the hologram shattered, the examiner then pocketed the card.

"And now I'll simply end my turn, and say goodbye to your swords." She laughed and no sooner than had she said those words did the weapons of light fade from view.

The examiner drew his card.

"Perfect, I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode (800/500 LV1) next I'll use its ability, sacrificing it to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon, that's right I have more than one!" he laughed as he summoned the red eyed beast in attack mode once again (2400/2000).

"Now let's try this again, Red Eyes, attack!" He declared, the dragon charged its blast and struck the opposing monster.

"And that'll do it." The examiner stated.

Akane LP: 2000  
Examiner: 2900

Akane drew her card.

"I think it's time I end this duel." Akane stated, the examiner's form grew tense. "I activate the magic card, Ride of the Valkyries, this card allows me to special summon every Valkyrie in my hand, now meet Valkyrie Brunhilde (1800/2000 LV7), Valkyrie Erste (1600/1800 LV6) and a second one too (1600/1800 LV6) and you should know Brunhilde gains 300 attack points for every dragon in play (2100/2000) and I'll activate both Erste's effect to remove that final monster from your graveyard, and while it does weaken my monster this time, taking on that monster's strength, it doesn't matter in the long run (1500/1600), (800/1600) and now for the final card in my hand Rainbow Bridge Bifrost, this card allows me to give one of my Valkyrie's 500 attack points for each monster removed from play until the end phase, and I count four and I'll give all those points to Brunhilde (4100/2000)." Akane declared.

"4100 attack points?!" the examiner cried out, taking a single step back.

"Yep, now go Brunhilde, destroy that over grown lizard." Brunhilde charged forward piercing the dragon's chest with blade. The monster shattered.

Akane LP: 2000  
Examiner: 1200

"Now girls finish him off." Akane declared, her remaining monsters charged forward and struck her opponent.

Akane LP: 2000  
Examiner: 0

Akane released a small sigh of relief as his final points dropped to zero. The examiner hummed.

"Impressive applicant, despite your rough start you were able to come up from behind with an overwhelming victory, welcome to the academy." He praised.

"Err…thank you." Akane blushed as she awkwardly bowed in respect, her examiner bowed ever so slightly back before taking his leave.

As Akane stood upright once again she spared a glance to the upper levels of the building where her sisters looked on, watching her. Her eldest sister Kasumi attired in her Obelisk Blue uniform, highlighting her robust chest, her expression as always stern, void of any hint of a smile, as it had been since their mother's death.

Nabiki stood beside Kasumi, attired in the Ra Yellow uniform, a small smile upon her face as she sent a small node Akane's way.

"She did well, didn't she?" Nabiki said as she turned to Kasumi.

"She performed satisfactory, if she hadn't drawn Brunhilde just then, even with Ride of the Valkyries she would have lost, once the turn is done every Valkyrie she summoned would be returned to her deck, leaving her vulnerable and neither Erste had the needed power to take on red eyes and her face down, Apple of Enlightenment would do nothing." Kasumi analysed.

"Oh come on, give her a break." Nabiki moaned; Kasumi gave no reply.

While elsewhere on the lower balconies of the building a certain scarlet haired girl leaned against the metallic rails, her cyan gaze locked on Akane as she her section of the arena. Her scarlet locks flow freely over her shoulders and not stopping until it reached her lower back. A black, silver spiked choker encased her neck, an ebony coloured silk shirt clinging to her voluptuous breasts, ripped jeans completing her ensemble.

The familiar sensation of the ancient item in bound to the back of her jeans via her black belt starting to glow with a dim golden glow. She felt the Millennium Rod activate as her 'roommate' appeared beside her. Her spiritual form, transparent and unseen by all onlookers…who lacked the innate ability to see the spirits who made darkness their home.

The spirit as always had attired herself in identical attire to her host; she possessed a deathly pale complexion, her baby blue hair reaching her waist with ease and very bright blue eyes.

"She's pretty good, isn't she," she said softly, Ranma-chan gave a slight nod, bearing a small smile.

"It's being a while Akane," she sighed, recalling how they used to hang out all the time when they were kids, but after the move and what with pops they could rarely see one another.

*Will Applicant 78 Pegasus Ranma please report to Arena 6, thank you* echoed the tannoy.

"Well Kisara, it looks like it's our turn, I hope you're ready."

The spirit gave a small nod, her usual kind smile adorning her face as she faded from view once again. Ranma-chan pushed off the railing and headed down to the arena, curious as to which examiner deck she would be pressed against.

…

Ranma-chan stood opposing her selected examiner, the duel disks active and ready.

"Duel!" the duo cried.

Ranma-chan took the lead. Drawing her card and releasing a small sigh. "I'll start with the magic of Graceful Charity." She stated with a bored tone, drawing her cards and discarding two.

"Next I activate the magic of Monster Reborn and resurrect one of the cards I just discarded, Titania the Scarlet Knight! (2000/1850 LV5)" a scarlet haired, brown eyed woman ascended onto her field, attired in silver armour covering her torso and arms and a blue skirt, black boots and diamond silver earrings armed with a single blade. The glare the creature levelled at him sent shivers up the examiner's spine, he stumbled back.

"I end my turn."

The examiner drew his card.

"I summon D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600 LV4) in attack mode and now, attack!" a small smirk spread across Ranma-chan's face.

"You're planning on using your monster's ability to remove Titania from play, pity it won't work because when she's selected as an attack target I can use her 'Requip' ability, allowing me to equip her with any of the enchanted armour in my hand, deck or extra deck! And I choose the armour Armadura Fairy…though it does cost me half my life points to activate it is well worth the price." She declared.

Titania's clothing began to glow brightly as the opposing monster continued to charge at the opposing monster. When the light vanished Titania was now attired in pink armour with a simple breastplate joined to the collar, possessing wing shaped decorations over the entire armour with blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs, her single blade now two identical matching swords.

The first blade was used to block on the oncoming attack while the second plunged through the chest of the attacking monster.

"While this new armour doesn't increase her power it is not a simple fashion statement, you see it blocks the activation of any and all monster effects and as long as it is in play neither player can use any magic or trap cards." Ranma-chan said simply, the opposing monster shattered, the examiner stumbled back.

"You got anything else?"

"No," the examiner sighed, ending his turn.

Ranma LP: 2000  
Examiner LP: 3500

As Ranma-chan drew her card Titania's new armour shattered, leaving her in her previous attire.

"Since your turn is over Titania's armour expires and is removed from play." Ranma-chan stated as she pocketed the equip cad. "Now, it's time I end this duel." She sighed.

"What?"

"I summon Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer in attack mode (1750/2400 LV4), and I'll start by activating her ability, during my main phase while she is face up on the field I gain 200 life points for every card in my hand."

A petite, fair skinned girl appeared on the field, she possessed dark blue hair that reached her waist, her bangs framing her face as they trailed down to her chest, alongside her brown eyes. She wears a simply kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it and with thigh high socks.

Ranma LP: 3000  
Examiner LP: 3500

"Now, attack Titania, oh and since I'm the one declaring the attack Titania gains an additional 500 attack points." The examiner stumbled back, crying out as the silver blade struck him.

"And now with only a thousand points remaining, there's no way you will survive an attack from little Wendy, now go Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She cried, the blue haired child reared her head, her lips parting to reveal a glowing blue energy before releasing a glowing hurricane from her lips, striking the examiner, knocking him off his feet.

Ranma LP: 3000  
Examiner LP: 0

Before the examiner could say a word to the youth she was already leaving, she didn't understand why the examiners insisted on using such basic starter decks, it didn't help the new students any to hold back against them. In her opinion you should just give them everything you've got and grade them on how they react.

A/N Was going to include Jaden's duel with Crowler…but I need a tad more research time, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, suggestions will be appreciated, though I should warn you most questions in reviews won't be answered due to spoilers. Please review.  
Also note, Ranma's deck is still being compiled – meaning if there are any characters you want to make cameos then now's the time to ask…and yeah Ranma's deck is basically stacked with Fairy Tail cards, just thought why not, especially when I have quite a few I made in my spare time and have wanted to use in fics for a long time now…especially since no one would play me with them if I ever made them properly lol.

Titania, The Scarlet Knight – 2000/2500 LV5 Warrior/Spellcaster/Effects – When this card declares an attack it gains 500 attack points. If this card is selected as an attack target by paying half your life points equip any compatible armour/weapons cards from your hand, deck or extra deck, at the end of the turn remove the selected armour from play.

Armadura Fairy – Magic Equip Card – Equip this card to a card with 'Titania' or 'Erza' in its name, as long as this card is equipped no monster, trap or magic effects can be used aside from this and the equipped card. Send this card to the graveyard during the end phase.

Wendy, The Sky Dragon Slayer – 1750/2400 LV4 Spellcaster/Effect – As long as this card remains face up on your side of the field the owner of this card gains up 200 life points for every card in their hand during each of your main phases.


	3. Entrance Exams: Part 2

Ranma-chan watched on from her seat in the stands, watching as the duels continued as applicants faced their examiners, some succeeding in claiming victory and a place at the academy while others were sent home and invited to try again next year.

On duel in particular caught her interest, Applicant No.1 Bastion Masawa, it was no surprise he scored number one, not when you watched him duel. He destroyed his opponent, despite the power of the defensive deck he opposed.

The familiar, comforting presence of Kisara washed over her as the spirit claimed the empty seat beside her.

"I would have thought you'd have gone and found Akane after your match, you know to catch up." Kisara sighed.

"If she wants to talk she'll find me." Ranma-chan answered.

"You know she's probably thinking the same thing…" whatever else the spirit had been about to say died on her tongue as a new presence washed over them. Their expressions hardened, as they turned to locate the origin of this presence.

Upon a lower level of the stands stood two individuals, the first was quite short for their age with wile light blue, spikey hair, clothed in dark trousers and a closed light grey jacket. Ranma-chan remembered him as applicant 119; he definitely wasn't the presence they sensed. The other though, an aura of pure darkness surrounded him. No matter how well he hid it the duo could sense it. He possessed dark brown hair, heterochromic eyes, the right brown and the other teal, his attire consisted of a dark grey jacket, a red shirt and black pants with a duel disk adorning his wrist.

The Millennium Rod began to glow as they focused on the dark magic they sensed; the millennium symbol illuminated the forehead of the redhead. The boy turned in their direction his dark chocolate eyes illuminating with a hidden power. His gaze locked on Ranma-chan, his hair moving on its own accord as the dark magic fuelled them.

*Will applicant 110 Yuki Jaden please report to Arena 5*

The applicant turned his gaze from Ranma-chan, his eyes closing as he left his diminutive companion, heading towards the Arena. His eyes avoid of their unholy glow when they reopened.

…

Jaden stepped onto the arena, taking in the sight of his opponent. He was unlike the other examiners, attired in dark blue coat, bound in a duel vest with blue pants, his hair quite long, blonde, his lips coated in a purple shade. Two females helping him on with his duelling vest, once done they quickly stepped off the arena.

"Alright test time!" he declared as he activated the duel disk.

They drew their cards.

Jaden LP: 4000  
Crowler LP: 4000

"You may call me Dr Crowler, what's your name dropout boy?"

"Yuki Jaden." He answered simply as he drew his card, starting his turn.

"I'll start with two cards facedown and I'll play Winged Kuriboh (300/200 LV1) in defence mode and that'll do for now." Jaden said with a tired sigh, the winged monster appearing on the field, hovering over a holographic version of its card.

"A Kuriboh? That's how you're starting this drop out boy? Pitiful, while it is a rare card it is still a waste of a move." Crowler sighed.

"Just take you turn!" Jaden snapped, his eyes briefly glowing with power, Crowler found himself stepping back as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Fine." Crowler responded as he drew his card, "First I activate the magic card Ancient Gear Castle and follow it up by calling The Trojan Horse (1600/1200 LV4) in attack mode." The beast appeared upon the field, the imposing castle rising up behind Crowler.

"And since I normal summoned my monster my castle gains a token, next I'll play two cards facedown and now, go my beast stomp that fur ball!" he cried, the horse charged forward.

"Pathetic, activate facedown." Jaden groaned as he pressed the button on his duel disk, the card 'Transcendent Wings' rose up and revealed itself. "Next I tribute my Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10 (300/200 LV10)" the high level creature appeared, spreading out its angelic wings "Next I'll activate its effect, by tributing it, it destroys all attack position monsters you control and to top it off you'll take damage equal to those monsters attack points." He drawled.

No sooner than he had finished the explanation did his new monster start to glow with an angelic light, as soon as the holy rays caressed the approaching stallion it combusted.

"You got anything else?"

"Just you wait drop out boy." Crowler sneered.

Jaden LP: 4000  
Crowler LP: 2400

Jaden drew his card.

"About time." He muttered.

' _Now, now Jaden don't get impatient.'_ Yubel teased as her astral form appeared at Jaden's side, he spared the spirit a small glance, a smirk spreading across his lips.

If one were to look at Yubel the first word that would come to them would be demonic, she possessed sickly-pink skin, large black, leathery wings, her eyes identical to Jaden's with a third eye on her forehead. One of her legs was completely covered by a tight black fabric while the other was mostly exposed, her hair made of up of erratic spikes, one half silver while the other was indigo. Her torso split into two forms, one feminine, her breast covered by a black fabric while it lined up with the silver shade of hair and uncovered leg, the other half, however, was masculine, muscular and void of feminine qualities.

Jaden turned back to Crowler.

"Time to show this guy a preview of just how strong our deck is." Jaden chuckled.

"What was that? Speak up!" Crowler called over.

"I activate the magic card Dark Fusion, merging Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000 LV3) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800 LV3)." The two creatures appeared upon the field briefly before their forms swirled into one, a dark aura surrounding the merging swirl.

"Now doctor, say hello to Evil Hero Inferno Wing (2100/1200 LV6)."

The demonic creature's body formed, demonic raven wings sprouting out of her back, green spiked hair rising from atop her head, a blue visor covering her face, red armour covering most of her form as a scarlet cape bellow behind her, her flesh possessing a green tint, her hands over taken by claws.

A collection of gasps from the onlookers filled the air.

"Now go Inferno Wing." Jaden commanded, the demonic creature shot forward.

"Activate face down, Zero Gravity; this card switches the mode of all face up monsters on the field, meaning your monster can't attack me this turn." Crowler gloated.

As the card lifted to reveal itself it released a purple pulse that washed over the offending monster, a purple energy outlining her form and forcing her onto one knee as her card appeared beneath her signifying herself to have switched modes.

"I end."

Crowler drew his card, he flipped it over, showing the image to Jaden "I activate the magic of Graceful Charity; this card allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." He declared.

"I know what the card does, just draw your cards."

He drew.

"I'll discard the cards Ancient Gear Engineer and Limiter Removal." Crowler declared as he placed the two in the graveyard, "And to follow it up, I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to revive my Ancient Gear Engineer (1500/1500 LV5)!" he laughed as his monster appeared, it's mechanical drill spinning rapidly as it prepared itself.

"Next I summon another Trojan Horse (1600/1200 LV4) giving my castle another token and finally giving I'll equip the magic card Ancient Gear Tank, equipping it my Engineer giving him an extra 600 attack points (2400/1500), not to mention my castle gives it another 300 points, now go my steed annihilate his Evil Hero!"

The steed charged towards the defending monster, rising onto its hide legs before dropping atop its target just as she raised an arm to defend herself from the impending attack, destroying it.

"Now go Engineer, attack him directly!" the machine launched forward striking Jaden with its drill bit Yubel hissed at the machine as it stepped back into its place.

"And to top it off since the attack was successful and my monster is still around I get to destroy one of your magic or trap cards, so say goodbye to that face down of yours!" Crowler laughed, the mechanical monstrosity charged forward once again, striking the face down card, revealing it to be the Death and Rebirth trap card before it shattered. Jaden placed the card in his graveyard as his foe ended his turn.

Jaden LP: 1600  
Crowler LP: 1600

"Now what are you going to do drop out boy, your field is completely empty, your one attack away from losing and you only have one card in your hand!" laughed Crowler as Jaden drew his next card.

"I activate the magic card O-Oversoul and I'll use it to special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my graveyard (1200/800 LV3), next I'll play the magic card; Card of Sanctity, allowing us to each draw until we each have six cards in our hand."

The two cards revealed themselves and both players proceeded to draw, and Crowler really didn't like how the revived monster glaring at him as a ball of fire burned brightly in the palm of her hand.

"Now I use play Polymerization, merging Burstinatrix (1200/800 LV3) and the Avian(1000/1000 LV3) in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flaming Wing Man (2100/1200 LV6)!" the new hero appeared before them, a dragonic arm one side with a clawed green one for another with an angelic wing upon his back with a crimson reptilian tale curling around his legs.

"Next I use Fusion Recovery taking back my Polymerization and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand and I'll play Polymerization once again, merging Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800 LV3) with Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000 LV4) to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in defence mode."

The hulking female hero appeared on the field, kneeling on her card, her shield in front of her with her blaster hand aimed at Crowler.

"Now, first I'll use her special ability, since it's still my main phase Rampart Blaster can attack you directly while in defence mode, though she can only deal half as much damage." Jaden explained as a mirage of missiles were launched, combusting on impact with the blonde doctor.

"Now, Wingman, destroy that pesky horse of his." The fusion creature launched into the skies before diving towards the creature, destroying it on impact before turning to Crowler, the dragonic arm's mouth lighting with a brilliant blaze.

"Oh yes, before I forget, since Wingman destroyed a monster, that monsters attack points come directly out of your life points." He drawled as the fires erupted consuming the teachers form, he screamed as the flames engulfed, when his final point vanished the monsters faded along with the castle, and Crowler fell to his knees. Defeated.

Jaden LP: 1600  
Crowler LP: 0

The room once again filled with gasps, this time combined with shocked murmurings that he managed to beat the doc, he noted talk of him using his own deck too.

"If that's his actual deck…this really is disappointing." Jaden sighed.

' _He wasn't worthy.'_ Yubel acknowledged as she followed her companion _'Though something tells me that we won't be found wanting for a true opponent anytime soon.'_ Yubel teased as she turned towards where Ranma-chan was seated, her icy glare following her Jaden. Jaden spared the female a glance, their gazes met, his eyes illuminated with the shared power of the Supreme King and the Guardian to be met with the icy glare of the scarlet haired maiden as a golden eye appeared upon her forehead.

' _Oh this is going to be fun.'_ Yubel smirked.

A/N Please review and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. I'm sure many of you will be glad to hear I'm trying to get into the subbed version – though dyslexia seriously screws me there – since I'm hearing a lot that the dubbed butchered the anime.

That Guy: Well subtlety was always my strong suit.  
Dragonsword1000: I'll need to do some research there, but I'll see what I can do.  
The Keeper of Worlds: Zigfried's deck always was one of my favourite decks, if not thee favourite one, I'll consider bringing in different anime decks.  
Duskrider: I was considering giving Ranma a dark deck but I think I will go with you suggested there and make even more, good suggestion on the Etherious thing – though I haven't reached that point in the anime I should reach it before I reach the need for the cards.  
FalseExact: Glad your liking the elements I implemented into the characters, don't hesitate for cameo requests.  
Janissa: Nice to see you again, hope you enjoy the fic.  
Ranma Fan: Probably females though I might make him/her bi, haven't decided yet.


	4. Catching Up

Ranma-chan headed towards the exit of the building only to come to a complete halt, being met with a mile long line of students-to-be waiting to receive their uniform and new duel disk while those who didn't win their respective duels filed out of the exit.

"Great, first that kid and now this." She sighed before proceeding to approach the back of the line.

"Hey! Ranma-chan, over here!" called a voice, the scarlet haired duellist paused once again, her gaze shooting towards the source of the declaration and their she stood, Tendo Akane near the front of the line, waving at her, a small smile on her face.

"Akane," Ranma-chan called after her, her pace hastening as she approached her old friend, Akane stepped to the side, allowing Ranma-chan to join her.

"Hey, you can't…" objected the boy behind the bluenette, only to be silenced as she levelled a fiery glare at him.

"What!?" she spat; gritting her teeth as her hands balled into fists, the boy stumbled back.

"Nu…nuthin'" he stammered.

"That's what I thought." Akane huffed as she turned back to her old friend, "I saw your duel, just as good as always."

A light tint of rouge flushed into Ranma-chan's cheeks as she absentmindedly scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks Akane, you were good too, you've gotten a lot better since we last duelled." Ranma-chan praised, the bluenette felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she averted her gaze.

"Err…thanks…so anyway I'm meeting with Kasumi and Nabiki at a restaurant not far from here…I was wondering if you…if you'd like to join us?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ranma-chan answered, unintentionally averting her gaze, chewing her lower lip.

"Excuse me, mam you're holding the line." Interrupted a formal tone, the duo turned, meeting the gaze of a woman behind glass, glancing at the monitor in front of her every so often, Ranma-chan gestured for Akane to take the lead, the bluenette's smile grew ever so slightly as she stepped forward and up to the glass.

"Name."

"Tendo, Akane."

She typed her name into the system and up came her profile.

"Applicant 87, here's your uniform, if there's any issues contact student services." She stated as she handed Akane a large black package over to her, before placing another box atop of it with an image of a duel disk "And here's your duel disk, and your information pack." She finished, placing an envelope on top.

"Thanks." Akane replied before taking the pile from the desk as it was slid past the glass.

Ranma-chan stepped up to the glass.

"Pegasus, Ranma."

"Applicant 78, your uniform, duel disk and information pack." She sighed as she passed the packages over, the redhead retrieved the packages and stepped out of the line, joining Akane and leaving the building.

…

Jaden left the building hosting the exams, having banished his packages to a little pocket dimension until they were needed, a little trick Yubel taught him after their merging.

' _I don't like the duel disk.'_ Yubel muttered, announcing her presence as her spiritual form appeared beside her other half, not paying any mind to the average pedestrian strolling right through her.

"Nor do I, but be patient, now that we're in it's only a matter of time before I can make use of your gift." Jaden replied, his tone quiet, akin to when one would think aloud. "Now, about that girl, what do you know of her power?"

Jaden rounded a corner, opting to take a scenic, quieter route, entering a near vacant street that would inevitably lead to a small woodland area.

" _Not much I'm afraid, it's familiar but I just can't place it, but I can tell you that its origins lie in darkness, the power she radiated was so much like his own it was uncanny…but…it's more malicious, feral, ancient…"_ Yubel drifted off as her eyes glazed over, losing herself to her train of thought.

"So she's potentially more dangerous than I am." Jaden laughed, his heterochromic gaze lighting up with excitement.

" _You could say that, but regardless she is a wildcard in this game, and one that is going to ensure our time at this academy is far from boring and who knows, perhaps her power will aid us in the future."_ Yubel proposed with a casual smirk.

"That would make things easier." Jaden admitted; he turned off the current street, walking past two silver metallic bars, just close enough to make it awkward for a cyclist to get through, entering the small woodland and with the trees obscuring him from view he let a familiar tingling sensation overcome his left arm.

He looked down upon his arm with a small smile as he felt Yubel's flesh wash over it. It became rough and scaly as his shade darkened to match the demonic colours of Yubel, claws sprouted from his blunt fingertips as his knuckles gained a shade of gold.

He admired the appendage, basking in the warm sensations it granted as his arm became one with Yubel. A soft smile found its home upon his face, had his other hand being spare he would have caressed the shared flesh, still amazed by how Yubel and himself would feel as one.

"Soon Yubel, you shall be restored to your full power and we shall be able to become closer than we have ever being before," he said softly, his eyes glowing with unholy power, Yubel shared his smile.

…

Ranma-chan joined the table the Tendo sisters shared, water placed before each one of them. She took in the site before her as she claimed her seat. They had all changed quite a lot in the years she had last seen them.

Kasumi's hair had grown considerably and was now bound into a simple pony tail that reached down to her waist. Her body had also gone under several notable changes as progressed from being a child into a woman; her figure matched that of her departed mother's and she had filled out nicely as many others would put it. Her expression was mute unlike the ever joyous child Ranma-chan had once played with, her gaze now cold and calculative; every movement she made was deliberate. She was attired in the usual Obelisk Blue uniform having needed to wear it to prove she was a student of the academy to watch her youngest sibling duel. The white shirt with blue trimmings hugged her torso, ensuring any hot blooded male noticed her assets much to the elder Tendo's annoyance, worsened all the more as the deep blue miniskirt placed her slender legs on display, with royal blue boots completing the ensemble.

Nabiki had too matured, while she retained her preference of a shorter hair cut she had started to fill out her uniform, though not to the degree that her sister had, her gaze was analytical but she wore a small smile with it. Her uniform consisted of a white vest with golden trimmings, fingerless gloves that reached towards her elbow of an identical shade with silver covering her knuckles creating a regal image with ensemble, truly befitting the god the colours signified. A golden miniskirt bound round her waist, a slit reaching close to the top revealing yellow fabric lying beneath the gold, white boots completed the outfit with golden designs.

The two elder sisters took in the sight of the redhead as Akane informed them she'd invited her to join them when they met up in the line.

"Hey, it's been a while." Ranma-chan greeted.

"Indeed, it has, so tell us how are things with you and auntie?" Kasumi asked, her expression softening to a degree, though her lips barley twitched into a smile and mostly remained ever flat.

"Things have been good for the most part, mom and Pegasus are still getting along, so she's happy…what about you guys?"

"Pretty good I guess, dad wasn't too happy about letting me come here, after all Kasumi and Nabiki are already enrolled, but Hinako-sama (1) managed to talk some sense into him."

"Hinako-sama?"

"Oh, dad's new girlfriend…well I say new, they've nearly being going out for a year now." Nabiki explained, securing her position in the conversation.

"Well that's good to hear, what about you guys? Anyone special on the scene?" Ranma-chan teased as she propped her elbows on the table, her hands dipping together as she rested her chin atop their backs.

"You never were one for manners or subtly were you Ranma?" Kasumi sighed as she gave Ranma-chan's arms a light tap as to knock her elbows from the table surface, so the redhead simply rested them against the side of the table.

"Don't avoid the question." She continued to tease.

"Well, daddy's been against the idea of us having any relationships until one of us takes up that engagement." Nabiki answered as she sipped at her water.

"Hinako-sama is against the marriage but he's still refusing to dissolve it." Kasumi stated.

"Not that that stopped Kasumi." Nabiki put in, a light tint of rouge coloured her cheeks as she sent a small glare to her younger sibling.

"Nabiki please, Dr Tofu and I are merely friends." She rebuffed, the all too familiar smirk returned to the redhead's expression.

"But enough about that, Ranma is there a reason you chose to be female for your entrance exam?" the smirk vanished as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Now who lacks subtly." Nabiki muttered.

"Well…I just…felt like being a girl today…that's all…" Ranma-chan stammered as she squirmed in her seat, regardless of how long she'd being doing this she still felt uncomfortable when it came to her gender, her…father...did a real number on her. She averted her gaze; Akane offered her, her water which the scarlet haired girl gladly accepted.

"Oh? So the engagement is still possible then." Water erupted from Ranma-chan's lips, covering Kasumi's face, the redhead bursting into a fit of coughs as Akane patted her upper back, trying to ignore the bounce of her melons.

Kasumi wiped her face with her napkin, chewing her lower lip.

"Well you were asking for that one." Nabiki sighed as she started to peruse to the dessert menu.

"It was only a simple question, had Ranma chosen this gender father would have to nullify the engagement," she droned in a bored tone, having no doubt in her mind that that fact combined with Hinako-sama's influence things would have been fairly simple.

"Kasumi...I'm not going to choose, this is who I am." Ranma-chan stressed.

"In that case I suggest you consider the engagement very carefully, either father dissolves it or you make a choice." By now Ranma-chan was beam red from head to toe and was a little unnerved by how nonchalant Kasumi was about all this.

"Anyway, moving on, do you want to meet up on the ferry Ranma-chan when we head off to Duel Academy?" Akane offered her own cheeks glowing, eager to change the conversation.

"S-Sure." She stuttered.

A/N Was going to include more but my computer is getting a little glitch so I'm just going to upload what I have.

(1) My knowledge on honorifics is limited at best and my resources are admittedly flawed so my apologies if this is used incorrectly, please inform me if this is the case and I will edit it when I am able.

Duskrider: In that case it I'm going to need to do research and hope I don't spoil myself, well with fanfiction that's an occupational hazard. Glad you like the concept of Supreme King Jaden and Yubel being around Ranma wielding a millennium item.

JasonFrost7: I'm considering giving Ranma multiple decks so maybe.

FalseExact: Glad to see you're intrigued.

The Keeper of Worlds: I've tried to resolve the gender concept in this chapter, but basically Ranma accepts his/her dual gendered 'condition' but is still sort of insecure/uncomfortable about it, his/her current gender just depends on what Ranma feel s/he wants to be today.  
I've attempted to show another side to Kasumi, while she for the most part remains serious and will likely project a cold exterior throughout most of the fic isn't cold at all times. If that makes sense.  
I likely won't be using Syncho summons or anything beyond that point in my opinion the game got a too complex and started to become less fun after the stuff like Pendulum got introduced, I tried a card tournament and failed to keep up with my opponents moves and effect and was constantly waiting for my turn to start…I prefer the simpler ones like original and GX so those are the ones I'm using – besides due to lack of knowledge on most of the new stuff until I do research it is better to remain in this category.

Geberalhyna: Glad you're enjoying this fic, not really sure on how to respond to the rest of your review though.


End file.
